Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 17
Urazy Ukryte Są Pod Osłoną Dnia (jap. 怨みは日の帳に包まれて, Urami wa Hi no Tobari ni Tsutsumarete; eng. Malice is Concealed by the Veil of Light) to siedemnasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Wraz z okładką spowitą w srebrze oto jest krzyk nowej sagi! Zimowy Turniej pora rozpocząć! Rozstrzygnijmy raz na zawsze spór o to kto jest najsilniejszy! Niech Niebo i Ziemia zetrą się raz jeszcze! thumb|leftOd zakończenia Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy" minęły zaledwie trzy dni. Studenci wypoczywali, trenowali i pili jak to studenci. Tego dnia w Pałacu Księżycowych Płatków Wiśni od rana tętniło życie. W jednym z pomieszczeń umieszczony był ogromny okrągły stół, a wokół niego znajdowało się dziesięć pięknie wyrzeźbionych krzeseł z cyframi od 10 do 1. Była to sala obrad Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Przy swoich krzesłach kolejno zasiadali Eisuke Kazami, Joanna Dahaka, Inuictus Rex oraz czwarta nieznana nam (jeszcze) postać. -Drodzy moi. -głos zabrał Rex, jako iż był najwyżej postawiony z całej czwórki. -Jak wiecie, zebraliśmy się dzisiaj by omówić kwestię 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". Na tym spotkaniu musi wybrać 80 studentów którzy w jakiś sposób się odznaczyli by mogli w ten sposób walczyć o miano najsilniejszego. Każdy z nas może zgłosić swoich kandydatów. Przechodzą bez apelacyjne jeżeli ich udział poprze cała nasza czwórka. W przypadku osób które zbiorą trzy głosy, zostaną oni przelani do następnej tury, w przypadku jeżeli osób które zebrały 4 głosy nie będzie 80. I tak oto rozpoczęło się wybieranie 80 wybrańców. Po godzinie wybranych zaledwie zostały 24 osoby. W pewnym momencie Eisuke chwycił za dwie kartki z danymi uczestników. -Luke Blaze i Adrian Dragneel. -zabrał głos Kazami. -Dwóch ciekawych rekrutów o naprawdę zaskakujących wynikach. -Słyszałam, że podczas swojego pierwszego spotkania rozwalili klasę aztecką. -wtrąciła Asia. -Ich rywalizacja może być czymś naprawdę ciekawym podczas turnieju. -Eisuke-kun. -zwrócił się w stronę Dziesiątego, Rex. -Bardzo się nimi interesujesz. Wiem iż Lukowi proponowałeś pracę u siebie i odmówił. Adi natomiast wygrał Ichibukai z jednym z twoich podwładnych. Czy nie jest to twoja intryga w ich kierunku? -Co jest? -odparł arogancko. -Oskarżasz mnie o coś? Masz coś przeciwko iż występowi podczas turnieju? Nie chcesz by wzięli w nim udział... Inuictus? -Nie. -odparł, wiedząc iż jest na straconej pozycji w tej walce słownej z Kazamim. -No więc wszyscy za? -nagle rozbrzmiał głos niebiesko włosego chłopaka, trzymającego nogi na stole. -Takeru. -zareagowała Asia. -Też jestem ciekaw, tego na ile ich stać. Więc niech przejdą. Jeśli są warci przetrwają, jeśli nie to odpadną, proste. -odparł Zangetsu. -A więc wszyscy za. Adrian Dragneel i Luke Blaze zostają zatwierdzeni. -odparł Rex waląc ręką w stół. ---- Adi tym czasem spacerował sobie po głównym placu akademii. A to ogarnął OLX tablicę ogłoszeń, a to poszedł podglądać studentki, aż nagle na jego drodze pojawiło się 10 innych studentów. -Jakiś problem? -zapytał niewzruszony Dragneel. Studenci mu jednak nie odpowiedzieli tylko zaczęli go atakować. -Tak na serio? Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi zamienił swoją pięść w czerwony płomień po czym przywalił w rówieśnika, który rzucił się na niego. Uderzony pięścią napastnik odleciał na kilka metrów w tył. -Topór Wiatru! -lekko przygarbiony student rzucił w Adiego dyskiem wiatru. Dysk jednak przeleciał przez ogniste ciało Dragneela, po czym chłopak uderzył go z lewego sierpowego. -Ognisty Ogień! -(strasznie zagmatwana nazwa) kolejny student wystrzelił kilka kul ognia w Adiego. Chłopak jednak złapał wszystkie i natychmiastowo zjadł. -Płomień Ognia! -jeszcze inny student strzelił w Ognistego Feniksa strumieniem pomarańczowego ognia. -Wy tak na serio? -spytał się Adi wyłaniający się z tumanu kurzu. -Jestem Ognistym Zabójcą Feników! Ogień na mnie nie działa... RYK OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -potężny strumień ognia natychmiast rozłożył wszystkich pozostałych 8 studentów, a Adi tylko otrzepał ręce, po czym wykonał kopniecie z pół obrotu, które zostało bardzo szybko zablokowane. -Oooo... -przemówił ten co zablokował jego cios. -Więc wyczułeś moją obecność. -Może ty mi odpowiesz o co tutaj chodzi. -odparł Dragneel. -Wybacz, dostali rozkaz by cię sprowadzić, ale nie grzeszą wystarczającą inteligencją by rozróżnić czym się różni sprowadzić, a połamać. -Sprowadzić? -Adi przestał atakować nieznajomego, po czym wyprostował się. -Proszę wybaczyć mi mój brak manier. -mężczyzna ukłonił się. -Jestem Frank Luccio, student 108 Rocznika Sakury oraz jeden z Pięciu Oficerów Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego. -''Jak Dimitriv!!!'' -Lider, Eisuke Kazami prosił by cię sprowadzić gdyż chciałby cię poznać. -''Mam okazję spotkać w końcu Dziesiątego Maga Klasy "S" i jeśli uda mi się go wkurzyć wyzwę go na Ichibukai!'' -pomyślał Adi. -Więc jeśli nie ma... -DOBRA WCHODZĘ W TO! ---- thumbAdi po raz pierwszy znalazł się w Pałacu Księżycowych Płatków Drzwi. Po przebyciu kilku pięter dotarł wreszcie do gabinetu Dziesiątego Maga Klasy "S". Gdy wraz z Luccio, Dragneel przekroczył próg jego oczom ukazał się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna siedzący na kanapie, a na nim siedziała ubrana jak gotka Sabrina Salem. Eisuke był wyraźnie zajęty lizaniem szyi pierwszorocznej, w momencie jednak gdy ujrzał swojego podwładnego oraz Dragneela szybko zrzucił dziewczynę z siebie, po czym się wyprostował. -Eisuke-san oto Adrian Dragneel, którego chciałeś poznać. -przedstawił przybysza Luccio. -Witam cię w swoich skromnych progach Adrianie Dragneelu. -powiedział dumnie Eisuke. -Eeeeee... -Adi był zmieszany, nie zwracał uwagi na Kazamiego, tylko na siedzącą na ziemi obolałą Sabrinę. -Ooo, martwisz się o Salem-chan? -słusznie zauważył Eisuke. -Nie potrzebnie jest przyzwyczajona do ostrzejszej zabawy. Sam ją tresowałem. -''Tresowałeś?'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Masz ją za psa czy co?'' -Adi wyobraził sobie pieska z głową Sabriny. -Chciałbyś się może z nią zabawić? -Kazami uśmiechnął się szyderczo, na co Sabrina z wzrokiem mówiącym: "A co mi innego pozostaje?" uklęknęła rumieniąc się. -Eeee, nie podziękuje! -odparł Dragneel. -Jak wolisz. -parsknął Eisuke. -Sabrina, Luccio zostawcie nas na chwilę samych. -na rozkaz swojego przywódcy oboje jak posłuszne pieski opuścili pomieszczenie. -A więc, STOCZMY ICHI... -Adi nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Eisuke mu przerwał. -Adi-kun dołącz do mojej drużyny. Osoba z twoją mocą spokojnie może zostać oficerem. Będziesz dobrze zarabiał i w dodatku ukończysz Sakurę. Dimitriv opowiedział mi o nieudanej próbie przekabacenia cię na naszą stronę, ale on nie jest zbyt przekonywujący, dlatego uznałem, iż ja będę bardziej przekonywujący. -Nie dzięki. -odparł znudzony Adi. -Przemyśl to dobrze możesz być naprawdę bo... -tym razem to Eisuke nie dokończył gdyż Adi przerwał mu jego wypowiedź. -Nie jestem tak żałosnym magiem by doczepić się kogoś silnego i czerpać z tego korzyści. Jestem człowiekiem, który zostanie PIERWSZYM MAGIEM KLASY "S"! -A więc to tak... thumb|leftEisuke schował ręce do kieszeni, po czym wolnym krokiem przeszedł obok Adiego, gdy znajdował się za nim zatrzymał się po czym przemówił. -Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo utrudniłeś sobie życie w Sakurze. -jego ton zmienił się w bardziej piekielny. -Od teraz jesteśmy wrogami. -Spoko. -odparł niewzruszony Adi. -Mogę być twoim wrogiem, ale ty się lepiej zastanów czy ty jesteś gotowy na to by być moim wrogiem. -Pffffffff! -Eisuke wkurzył się słowami Adiego, jednakże postanowił opanować się. -Gratulacje z dostania się do Zimowego Turnieju. -Hmmmm? -Adi odwrócił się, jednakże Eisuke ruszył już w stronę drzwi. -Wiesz gdzie jest wyjście. -dodał. ---- Wieczorem w Akademiku Łapa Niedźwiedzia. -POZNAŁEŚ DZIESIĄTEGO MAGA KLASY "S"?! -krzyknęła przerażona Sakuya przytulając swojego kuzyna. -''Co ty takiego knujesz... Eisuke?'' -pomyślał Rex. -Adi! Czego od ciebie chciał? -Chciał bym dołączył do jego spółki. -odparł. -I co zrobiłeś? -Odmówiłem rzecz jasna. -Adi... -Rex przez chwilę się zająknął. -Eisuke jest bardzo cięty na tych którzy odmawiają mu współpracy, będzie starał się użyć wszelkich metod by wywalić cię z Sakury. -Przecież wiem. -odparł spokojnie. -Ale nie zamierzam przed nikim uciekać. Pierwszy Mag Klasy "S" to ktoś kto nie boi się przyjąć wyzwania od nikogo. -w głowie Adiego pojawiło się wspomnienie z Egzaminu Wstępnego: ''-Sebastian-sama wyraził wszystko co powinienem wam powiedzieć, ale dodam coś od siebie. -przemówił spokojnym głosem. -Obecnie w Sakurze ja jestem najlepszy, jeżeli ktoś uważa, że jest ode mnie lepszy, zapraszam przyjmę wyzwanie od każdego z was, ponieważ nie ma silniejszych ode mnie. -popatrzył się przez chwilę w milczeniu na studentów po czym zszedł z mównicy.'' Rex nic nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się na słowa Adiego. -Swoją drogą Rex-senpai co to jest Zimowy Turniej? -zapytał Dragneel. -Zimowy Turniej? -spytała Sakuya. -Skąd o nim wiesz? -zdziwił się Inuictus jednak po chwili zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. -Eisuke ci powiedział? -Aye! -odparł. -Powiedział: "Gratulacje z dostania się do Zimowego Turnieju." -Dobra! -odpowiedział Rex. -Adi, Sakuya zbierzcie wszystkich w kuchni, mam wam coś do powiedzenia. ---- Jak powiedział tak też zrobili. Tak oto po paru chwilach w kuchni byli już wszyscy. Adi, Sakuya, Shane siedział na oknie, Ami usiadła na kolanach Mei, a Pit obok nich. Mati oparł się o ścianę, a Luk usiadł przy stole i oparł się jedną ręką. Maria robiła coś w kuchni. Nagle wszedł Rex. -Drodzy moi. -rozpoczął. -6 Grudnia rozpocznie się wydarzenie znane w Sakurze jako... Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi". -Hmmmmmm? -wszyscy patrzyli na Rexa licząc z nadzieją iż wyjaśni im o co chodzi. Tak więc też się stało. -Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi" to święto dla pierwszorocznych organizowane przez Elitarną Dziesiątkę Magów Klasy "S". Jest to turniej walk pomiędzy pierwszymi klasami o tytuł najsilniejszego pierwszorocznego. -WALKA O TYTUŁ NAJSILNIEJSZEGO PIERWSZOROCZNEGO?! -wydarli się wszyscy pierwszoroczni. -Aczkolwiek nie myślcie iż wszyscy macie do tego prawo. -Maria natychmiastowo ostudziła ich zapał. -Jak to? -spytała Ami. -Spośród 745 Studentów 109 Rocznika Akademii Czar i Magii jak co roku wytypowanych będzie tylko 80 osób. -TYLKO 80 OSÓB? -krzyknął Luk. -80 Studentów którzy przez pierwsze miesiące wyróżnili się spośród pozostałych, a to jest ich nagroda. -kontynuował spokojnie Rex. -Wyniki tego kto się dostał a kto nie zostaną ogłoszone za dwa dni. Informacja o nadchodzącym turnieju bardzo wstrząsnęła naszymi bohaterami. Jedni byli przerażeni, drudzy podekscytowani. Tak czy siak wiemy jedno, oto początek czegoś EPICKIEGO! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa